


Visiting Hours

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku pays Hibiki an overnight visit at the hospital after the events of Episode 4 of GX, and things get heated. As a matter of principle, it should be mentioned that Hibiki and Miku are both 16 during the events of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hours

Miku walked in silence, eyes down. Hibiki had reassured her that nothing she had done was wrong and that it wasn't Miku's fault, but she still felt so...

“Kohinata?”

Miku looked up, startled, her slow steps staggering to a stop. “Miss Tsubasa?”

“Kohinata,” Tsubasa said again, smiling, “You can just call me 'Tsubasa.' It's fine. Coming to visit Tachibana?”

Miku nodded, chewing gently on her lower lip.

“I was just with her,” Tsubasa continued, “she'll be happy to see you.” 

She paused awkwardly for a moment, then placed a hand on Miku's shoulder. “You mean a lot to her, Kohinata. Even more than you think you know. You better hurry up though, visiting hours are almost over.”

Miku smiled and dug around in her schoolbag for a moment, keeping the opening facing away from Tsubasa, and pulled out a small slip of paper. “Permission from your uncle to stay after visiting hours end.”

Tsubasa looked at the paper, eyes widening in surprise a little bit. She knew her uncle had that kind of power, but it was very rare for him to use it like this. Still...

“Well then,” Tsubasa said, taking her hand from Miku's shoulder and turning to walk away, “have a wonderful evening, Kohinata.”

“Than you, Mi- er, Tsubasa,” Miku said as Tsubasa turned to walk away. “I... do have a favor I could ask you, though.”

Tsubasa stopped, turned around, and smiled warmly. “Of course, Kohinata. What do you need?”

“Could...” Miku paused and looked down, a little embarrassed, “could you please stand watch outside the door and make sure no one comes in?”

“Huh?” Tsubasa's smile faded briefly, confused at the request.

“I mean, like one of the Autoscorers! I need your skills as a sentinel!” Miku's voice came out much louder than she had intended, and she quickly looked away again.

'This is my time to shine,' Tsubasa thought. She rushed back to Miku and grabbed the girl by both shoulders. “To live means to be combat ready!” the idol spat out, almost by instinct, “Of course! I will guard this door with my life!”

“T-thank you, Tsubasa,” Miku said, a little shaken in more than one sense of the word, “I'll be going in now.”

“Right! I will stay here,” Tsubasa said, and drew a katana, taking a ready stance at the door.

'Where did she even-' Miku started to think, then realized it was far from the weirdest thing she'd seen since discovering Hibiki's involvement in the Symphogear program.

Smiling, she stepped into Hibiki's room and closed the door behind her.

“Miku!” Hibiki called from the bed, her light brown hair bobbing and shaking as she sat up in the hospital bed. “Get over here so I can hug you!” Hibiki smiled, her mouth open wide, and held out her arms expectantly. Miku gave a softer smile and took a couple steps forward, setting her bag in a chair near the bed, and leaning over to give Hibiki a hug. Unsurprisingly, as soon as she was within arm's reach, Hibiki had her by the shoulders and practically yanked her into the overly-large hospital bed. Her own arms caught between her body and Hibiki's, Miku had little choice other than to simply nuzzle into her friend as Hibiki squeezed her tight. Not that she would have chosen anything else, as she buried her face in the crook of her flower's neck and inhaled deeply, reveling in her slightly floral scent, reminding her of better times. Times when she hadn't...

“Miku?” Hibiki asked, her voice suddenly much less enthusiastic as she felt something wet on her neck. “Miku? Miku what's wrong?”

“I'm sorry... Hibiki...” Miku clenched her fists, grabbing a small amount of Hibiki's hospital gown as her shoulders hitched in the first of many sobs to come. “I'm sorry! It's- I- because of me-”

“Miku,” Hibiki interrupted her, taking the black-haired girl by the shoulders and pushing her away, but keeping a firm grip. “Don't worry. It'll be alright. With Elfnein's help-”

“If it weren't for me... you wouldn't... your miracle wouldn't...” Miku's voice collapsed into sobs and she lunged forward again, somewhat-accidentally pressing her face into Hibiki's breasts and wrapping her arms around Hibiki's torso. The girl openly sobbed into her lover's stomach, unwilling to blame anyone but herself for Hibiki's latest trip to the hospital, and the loss of Gungnir. Of Hibiki's miracle.

“Miku,” Hibiki's voice was firmer this time, cutting through the sobs, “Don't worry. It'll be alright. It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down.”

“But-”

“No buts, Miku,” Hibiki pried Miku off of her, gently taking the slightly slimmer girl's face in her hands and lifting it to her own. “Everything will be alright. You know why?”

Miku shook her head, cheeks squishing against Hibiki's hands.

“Because I love you,” Hibiki continued, closing her eyes and smiling, then darting in for a quick kiss. Miku leaned into it, gladly accepting the kiss, though it didn't fully stop her tears. As Hibiki pulled away, Miku wiped a sleeve across her eyes, a couple wet smears staining the fabric. She smiled weakly and cocked her head to the side.

“I love you too, Hibiki,” she said, and leaned back in for another kiss. Hibiki gratefully accepted her lover's lips, parting her lips slightly as she felt Miku's tongue press against them. She offered her own in reply, the slippery muscles sliding over one another, fighting for dominance. Miku could feel the color rising in her cheeks and her breath becoming more labored as the kissing turned into a full-blown make-out session. A hand snaked up underneath her shirt, slithering over the skin of her stomach and up to her chest, gently cupping a breast. Miku pulled out of the kiss for a moment and moaned loudly, Hibiki trying to follow with her head, but eventually drawing out of reach.

“Miss Tsubasa is – ahn – just – ah! – Hibiki! Tsubasa is right outside! If we're too loud-”

“Let her hear us, Miku.” Hibiki said, accepting that Miku's mouth was out of reach and going for her neck instead, nibbling at her collarbone, then even lower as Miku rose higher on her knees, “I don't care if the whole world knows. You are here with me and that's all that matters.”

Miku moaned again as she felt something twitch between her legs. Hibiki must have noticed it too, though it would have been hard to miss. Miku was straddling her lover, crotch pressed into Hibiki's stomach and hands on her shoulders as Hibiki fumbled around under her shirt, searching for the clasp of her bra.

“Getting excited, are we, Miku?” Hibiki said, with a devilish edge in her voice that made Miku's heart skip a beat. 

“Ah – as – Hibiki – much as I can be with – oh – that infernal beeping,” Miku answered in between grunts and squeaks of pleasure as she started to grind herself against Hibiki's chest. “What – hnn – what is making that – hhhh – noise?”

“Oh, it's just the EKG,” Hibiki answered, bringing a hand down to Miku's crotch and stroking her through her panties. With her other hand she reached up, grabbed the wires attached to her, and gave a sharp tug, yanking them free. The rapid beeping became one solid, flat tone even worse than before. Miku giggled at Hibiki's brashness. Now that those wires were out of the way, though, Miku reached down down, she tugged gently on Hibiki's hospital gown. Getting the message, the brown-haired girl obediently raising her arms and slipping out, her breasts hanging free. Giggling as Miku ground against them again, Hibiki took her hands out of Miku's shirt and slipped them under her skirt, looping her thumbs through her lover's panties and pulling them down.

\---

In the parking garage of the hospital, Genjuuro was reaching for the door of his car when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at it – the casual look turning to one of utter fear as he read the message.

'Critical Alert – Tachibana Hibiki: EKG Flat-line'

'No,' he thought, turning back towards the stairs and vaulting several cars to reach them. The elevator would be too slow – instead, he nearly ripped the door to the stairwell from it's hinges as he threw it open, leaping up entire flights of stairs in a single step. _I'm not going to lose another one,_ he thought, _never again!_ He burst through the door on the seventh floor, the one Hibiki's room was on, and practically flew down the hallway, passing a dozen rooms and rounding a corner with his feet only touching the ground twice. To his surprise, Tsubasa was standing in the hall, katana in hand, stock-still in front of the door, a light blush on her face.

“Tsubasa! Get out of the way! Hibiki is flat-lining!”

“I'm really quite sure she's no-” Tsubasa tried to answer, but Genjuuro was already past her with a hand on the door handle, and then the door was open.

Miku met Genjuuro's eyes first, her face contorting in horror. She pulled back from Hibiki, her cock sliding out of Genjuuro's prize pupil's mouth with a wet pop. Hibiki leaned forward to chase it for a moment before her brain registered that the door was open, with one of her closest friends and the one adult she respected most staring at her sucking her girlfriend's dick. For a moment she didn't care. For just a moment she thought _Go ahead and watch, you'll never get this._ Then her mind processed exactly who it was standing in the doorway, and she yanked a sheet up and over as she pulled Miku down, covering Miku's embarrassed form.

Genjuuro was frozen in place, still trying to comprehend what it was he'd just seen.

“I told you she wasn't flat-lining...” Tsubasa pressed a finger to her forehead, shaking slightly as she tried to will the image of Hibiki blowing Kohinata out of her mind. It wasn't working very well.

“I...” Genjuuro started, but quickly forgot where he was going. He had suspected Tachibana and Kohinata had that kind of relationship, ever since the incident with the Shensou Jing. With how Symphogears worked, and what Kohinata had been singing... still, the cock was a bit of a surprise.

“Just go away Captain!” Hibiki yelled from under the sheets, clutching Miku's quivering form close to her. 

“R-right! Please excuse the interruption!” Genjuuro was very nearly yelling, and bowed deeply and violently, before turning and bounding out of the room, catching Tsubasa with an arm and dragging her with him. His other hand grabbed the door handle as he passed, slamming it loudly behind him.

“I... I am never...” Genjuuro panted, clutching his face as he stood in the hallway. It took a lot to throw him off, and now, Genjuuro found himself struggling to stand properly. “I am _never_ going to forget that.”

“To live means to be combat ready,” Tsubasa said, voice empty, eyes staring blankly at the wall across from her. “To live means to be combat ready. To live means to be combat ready. To live...”

Tsubasa's voice faded from Genjuuro's hearing as he rounded the corner and shuffled back towards the stairs.

\---

“Miku...” Hibiki said quietly, still tucked under the sheets and wrapping herself around her lover, “Miku... do you want to keep going?”

“Le-let's just stay like this for a bit...” Miku offered, shuffling uncomfortably.

“This is nice, too,” Hibiki's voice was soft, comforting, as she wrapped her arms around Miku and pulled her in close. “I love you, Miku.”

Miku nodded, but her throat was too tight to answer. Instead, she clenched her body around Hibiki's arms, holding as tightly as she could for a few moments, then relaxing again. As she lay there in Hibiki's embrace, her gentle, loving, caring embrace, Miku was suddenly overcome with the feeling that she really didn't deserve Hibiki. 

“H-” Miku started, but her throat closed up again. She looked down, and took one of Hibiki's hands in her own. “Hibiki... I think... maybe we shouldn't...”

Hibiki sat up quickly, pulling her hand out of Miku's, and creating a tent under the sheets. Rolling her legs, the nearly-naked girl straddled Miku, eliciting a blush from the black-haired girl. Tears were forming in the corners of Hibiki's eyes, but she couldn't help but smile as she felt Miku's cock press up against her butt.

“Shouldn't what?” She asked fearfully.

“Shouldn't...” Miku couldn't bear to look her love in the face for what she said next. “Shouldn't be together!”

Where she expected Hibiki to suddenly be angry or cry, instead she found arms wrapping around her neck as Hibiki laid down on top of her, holding her close.

“No,” Hibiki said simply, “I don't know why you think this, but I can guarantee you it's something silly. I love you, Miku. You love me, too.”

“I'm so bad for you though!” Miku cried out, trying to squirm out from underneath Hibiki, only succeeding in rubbing against Hibiki's breasts, “I ruined your life! I've nearly gotten you killed half a dozen times! Every time I try to help- mmmmmmnnn...”

Hibiki had silenced Miku with a deep kiss, pressing against her firmly and grinding against her, feeling Miku's dick rub against the fabric of her panties. After a few minutes, she pulled away, rising up again. Miku could look at her now, but was still silent, eyes and lips quivering as she forced the tears back.

“Hibiki,” she said, a choked, quiet noise, “How can you just-”

Hibiki leaned down and quieted her with another quick kiss. “You are my sunshine, Miku. Sure I get a little sunburned sometimes, but it's always my own fault. You keep me going and looking forward to every day on this earth. I will never not love you.”

“Hibiki...” Miku whined. _You're just too perfect._

“And right now,” the wicked edge was back in Hibiki's voice as she reached behind her and tugged gently on Miku's cock, eliciting a quiet gasp, “you definitely need some loving.”

Miku blushed at the cheesy line, but did not object as Hibiki continued to stroke her. As Hibiki's pace picked up, she began to grind against Miku's stomach, sliding her crotch over Miku's abs. They weren't quite as defined as her own, but years of track had left Miku with a rather apparent musculature, even beneath the thin layer of fat that had accumulated in recent years. Hibiki adored it. She could feel herself starting to moisten her panties, and if Miku's blushing, panting face was anything to go by...

“I'm sorry Miku, I can't take it anymore,” Hibiki cried out, rocking back to keep her balance as she lifted her hand from the bed. She slid a thumb underneath her panties and pulled them aside, revealing her glistening pussy, and positioned herself over Miku's dick. “I'm putting it in!”

In one smooth motion, Hibiki engulfed Miku all the way to the hilt, gasping in pleasure as that familiar feeling of fullness found it's way to her mind. 

“Ah – hh – ha – oh – Miku,” Hibiki panted, voice unsteady, “S-see? We fit each other so perfectly. We... we were meant to be together, like this.”

“Hibiki!” Miku cried out, suddenly sitting upright underneath her lover. Hibiki rose on her knees a bit to accommodate the motion, and felt Miku twitch inside her as they moved. Miku wrapped her arms around the slightly-bustier girl's back and buried her face between Hibiki's lovely breasts. “I l-love you too, Hibiki! I never want to leave you and – ah – I want to support you in everything you do!”

“Then let me do this for you,” Hibiki said, voice suddenly cool and smooth, like flowing water, “Spread your legs apart and sit criss-cross so I'm sitting in your lap with you inside me.”

“Y-yes,” Miku said, her heart suddenly pounding much faster. Hibiki was ordering her around. Hibiki was telling her what to do. Hibiki was _on top._ And it felt great. Spreading her legs obediently, Miku felt a wave of embarrassment flow through her. Had there been anyone else in the room, her pussy would be on full display as she sat with her legs apart. Had they not been covered by the sheets, either, at least.

“Now, Miku,” Hibiki said, voice hitching just a little as the small movements ground Miku's warmth against her insides, “Let me do all the movement, okay?” 

Miku nodded, her head shaking Bikki's boobs slightly, her fluffy black hair tickling a nipple.

“Good,” Hibiki said, and flexed her legs, slowly pulling herself off of Miku's dick, until only the tip remained inside her. She shook her hips around in a circle, teasing it, just on the edge, then came back to the center and dropped down again. Both girls gasped in unison as they found themselves once again so completely and intimately joined with one another.

“Hhhhhhibiki,” Miku's breath was heavy against her breast, “Hibiki...”

Hibiki raised her hips and slammed them down again, and again, and again, lost in the joy of being filled up by her lover, and of Miku's increasingly weak, shaky calls of her name. She was quivering, twitching inside Hibiki. Getting closer, closer-

“Hibiki I-” Miku tried to cry out as she realized she was about to come.

Hibiki was having none of it, however, and wrapped her arms and legs around her lover and fell down on her cock, spearing herself one last time and clasping tightly as Miku exploded inside of her. Her thick, sticky jizz coated the insides of Hibiki's pussy, warming the depths of her stomach. She sighed a great, ragged breath as the aftershocks of orgasm trembled through her. The strength gave out in Miku's back and she collapsed forward, landing heavily on top of Hibiki, cock slipping out, a trail of semen trickling out of Hibiki's pussy in it's wake. Hibiki laughed breathlessly and brought her arms gently around Miku's back again.

“Hibiki... I... I came... inside...”

“It's fine, Miku, it'll be fine,” Hibiki breathed, “Besides, I made you do that.”

Miku laughed a little and moved to sit up, her still-hard cock rubbing against the inside of Hibiki's thigh. She shifted her hips a little to keep from touching Hibiki with it again, blush rising in her face.

“Still hard, Miku?”

Miku grunted an acknowledgment, but said nothing.

“Then let me make you feel good again,” Hibiki said, sitting up and holding her arms out to Miku again. “What do you want to do?”

Miku mumbled something Hibiki didn't understand. Laughing nervously, Hibiki asked, “Sorry Miku, could you say that again?”

“When you were on top of me it was really erot- ero... er...”

“Erotic?” Hibiki offered.

“Yeah...” Miku said sheepishly, refusing to meet her lover's eyes.

“Alright then!” Hibiki continued cheerfully. “Lay down again!”

“Actually can we try... something... a little different?”

“Hmm?” Hibiki cocked her head to the side, eyes wide with curiosity. “Like what?”

“Like...” Miku trailed off, having a hard time forcing the words out. While she almost always lead in bed, there was a small, masochistic part of her that wanted Hibiki to tie her down and have her way with her. But she had to start small, something like spanking or – Miku remembered what she had in her bag. She held up a finger indicating for Hibiki to wait, and stumbled out of the hospital bed. As she stood, her remaining clothes fell loosely to the floor, leaving her completely nude, staggering towards the chair her schoolbag was in. Shrugging, Hibiki figured it might as well be fair, and quickly slipped her panties off. They'd just be in the way, anyways. She watched Miku's hips sway as the black-haired girl dug through her bag, hypnotized by her swaying ass and cock. Suddenly she stood up and turned around, a hauntingly familiar smile on her face. Miku's eyes were unfocused and her lips hung slightly apart, a terrifying recreation of the visage she had worn while forced to wield Shensou Jing.

More terrifying was the leather riding crop Miku had in her hands.

“M-m-miku-” Hibiki started.

“Oh, no,” Miku's face snapped back to normal, “No, Hibiki, I don't want to hit you with this!”

“What?”

“I want you to hit me with it!” Miku's smile was... unsettling, to say the least. To see her like this, begging to be whipped, was...

“O-okay,” Hibiki said, extending a hand. Miku hopped up and down in excitement, breasts and cock jiggling comically, and took a few strides back to the bed, placing the crop in Hibiki's hand. The brown-haired girl took it and flexed it a few times, testing it. “You want me to... to hit you with... with this?”

Miku nodded happily and crawled back into the bed, then swung her rear around to face Hibiki. “Hit me in the butt!”

Hibiki swallowed heavily and raised the crop above her head, screwing her eyes shut and bringing it down on her lover's ass.

A light 'pap' met Miku's ears as she barely felt the crop land on her ass-cheek.

“Hibiki...”

“I'm sorry Miku! I just... I can't...”

Miku sighed, but sat up and turned around, kissing Hibiki gently on the lips. “Sorry, Hibiki. You don't need to use that now. Let's start off a little lighter, okay?”

Hibiki nodded, and handed the crop back to Miku. “S-sorry...”

“It's okay, it's okay. Maybe later, alright? Here, just spank me,” Miku paused. “Please?”

“R-right!” Hibiki's voice was unsteady, but her eyes burned with determination. Kissing her lover lightly again, Miku turned around and presented her ass as she had before. Hibiki reached out and placed her hands on it, gently kneading her butt, her fingers sinking into the thin layer of fat on her lover's butt. Slowly, she raised her left hand.

Miku closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, waiting for the impact. She bit her lower lip and smiled in anticipation. Instead of the sharp, stinging pain, a very gentle pat met her ass cheek. In fact, 'pat' might be an overstatement – it barely even counted as 'setting' her hand on her butt. “Hibiki... you need to hit me harder.”

“R-right,” Hibiki stammered, raising her hand again, bringing it down as hard as she could on the meat of her lover's rear. 

“Ow!” Miku cried out, more in surprise than pain. Well, a bit of pain, Hibiki had delivered a glorious open-handed slap, and it felt amazing. She felt her dick twitch and her pussy clench briefly, desperately trying to clamp down on something. Letting out another moan, she rocked her ass back, not yet having registered that Hibiki's other hand had withdrawn. “Again!” Nothing. “Hibiki?” Miku looked over her shoulder. Hibiki had rolled back onto her knees, away from Miku, and had her hands in her lap. The brown-haired girl's eyes were wide, unfocused. “Hibiki!”

“These hands...” Hibiki's voice was distant, hollow, not directed at anyone. “How can I... with these hands... I can't...”

“Hibiki!” Miku sat up and rolled around, latching onto Hibiki in a tight hug, feeling her lover's breasts against her own. “Hibiki! Hibiki it's fine!”

“It's not fine! It's not okay!” Hibiki yelled, still not meeting Miku's eyes. “All these hands are good for is hurting and breaking! I can't-”

“Hibiki!” Miku yelled sharply, leaning back and taking Hibiki's face in her hands. Startled, Hibiki stopped talking and looked forward. She didn't look into Miku's eyes though, she more looked through them, unfocused. “Hibiki!” Leaning in, she kissed Hibiki deeply, lips working over each other as she brought her flower back to reality.

“Miku... I'm sorry, I-”

“Shhh...” the one-time Gear user cooed, gently stroking Hibiki's hair. “It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do that.”

“But Miku-”

“Hibiki...” Miku said quietly, tenderly, pulling her girlfriend close, before she could fall into the abyss again, “I love you, Hibiki. I love you. Even if the whole world fades away, as long as I have you, and can hold your hand, everything will be okay. I love you. I love you...”

Hibiki whimpered and nuzzled closer.

“Do you still want to...” Miku trailed off, not wanting to pressure Hibiki into anything she didn't want to, but unable to ignore her throbbing cock. Hibiki nodded into her neck. “Do you want me to lead instead?” Another nod. “Alright then. Let's wait a little, first, though.” Hibiki nodded, her jaw still clenched. Gently, Miku leaned forward, easing Hibiki down onto her back and lying down next to her in the bed. For a few minutes they lay there, fingers intertwined, holding each other close, Miku cursing her raging erection for ruining what might have otherwise been an incredibly tender moment. Still, eventually Hibiki seemed to have calmed down and once again taken note of Miku's not-so-little friend.

“I want you to feel good,” Hibiki murmured, bringing a hand down to Miku's crotch and softly stroking her dick, “I want you to use me to make yourself feel good.”

Miku smiled kindly and sat up, swinging one leg over Hibiki so she straddled her lover's stomach, cock pointing forward between Hibiki's perky breasts. “Give me a tit-job,” she instructed.

Hibiki smiled and grabbed hold of her own tits, holding them apart for Miku to slide herself in. Filling in her part, Miku rolled her hips forward and slid up Hibiki's stomach, leaving a thin trail of arousal behind her, and sliding her cock between those puffy mounds of flesh she loved so much. They were warm and soft and smooth and enveloped her almost entirely. She ground against Hibiki's torso, an ever-increasing slick of love-juices building up on her stomach and trickling downwards, pooling in her navel.

“Now... hnn... suck on it,” Miku told her lover, taking a handful of Hibiki's hair and pulling forward gently. Hibiki followed her mistress' command and craned her neck forward, managing to get the tip into her mouth. Seeing the awkward position of Hibiki's neck, Miku reached above her and pulled a pillow forward, tucking it neatly under her head. Hibiki managed her best smile around Miku's dick, humming a quick note of thanks. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through her, and Miku convulsed in pleasure, lurching over. Her breasts dangled, and she noticed Hibiki staring up at them in wonder. A smile graced her face as Hibiki continued her ministrations, despite being hypnotized by Miku's swaying boobs. Suddenly Miku realized she was very close to finishing, and realized something had to be done about that.

“Ah – Hibiki – no, don – hhh,” Miku panted frantically, forcing herself to pull out of Hibiki's mouth. She didn't want to finish here, she had something else in mind. “Roll onto your stomach.”

Hibiki nodded and started to roll over, then paused and looked up at Miku. “Actually... is it... is it okay if I can stay on my back?”

“Why?” 

“I want to look at you when we do it,” Hibiki said, her voice squeaking in an awkward mix between confidence and embarrassment.

Miku giggled. “Of course, Hibiki. Roll your hips up then.”

Hibiki raised her rear a couple inches off the sheets, exposing her pussy for Miku. “Like this?”

“Not quite,” Miku answered with a smile, cupping Hibiki's ass in her hands and rolling it upwards, bringing her anus to light. “Like this.”

Hibiki couldn't help but blush, but willingly obliged Miku as she felt something hot, stiff, and slick with love press up against her rear entrance. She exhaled, relaxing as much as she could, and nodded at Miku with a smile on her face. Miku nodded back and rocked her hips forward, pressing in gently, opening Hibiki up slowly, smoothly slipping the head in. Hibiki gasped as she felt Miku press in further, filling her up. She'd never admit it out loud, but she loved when Miku pushed for anal. It just made her feel full in a manner normal sex didn't. She moaned as Miku hilted inside her, loving the feeling of her girlfriend's hips pressed up against her ass.

“Ahhnnn – Miku – I – hnn – I love the feeling of your dick inside my ass!” So much for never admitting that out loud. Everything in her butt felt hot and tight and warm and then Miku was pulling out slowly, waves of pleasure emanating from her anus as the tight muscle rippled and rolled over her girlfriend's cock. With a sudden motion, Miku slammed into her again, immediately filling her up. Hibiki was panting like a dog, all sense of decency lost, with no desire other than to be fucked raw.

Miku saw this as an opportunity to kiss her lover again. She bent over as she pulled out again, leaving just the head of her dick inside Hibiki, and kissed her hard as she plunged in again. Hibiki sloppily returned the kiss, tongue flailing wildly against Miku's as she continued to take a pounding. Miku's thrusting increased in frequency and decreased in regularity, becoming shallower and more frenzied as she grew closer to orgasm. Hibiki apparently was too, judging from the blank expression on her face and the pulsing walls of her ass.

“Hibiki,” Miku said through clenched teeth, “Hibiki! I love you!” She screamed as she bottomed out in her girlfriend one final time, cock erupting inside Hibiki's ass. Hibiki cried out in climax as she felt warmth growing in her belly, filling her ass with her lover's seed. Her pussy clenched down on nothing, but her ass clamped firmly around Miku, milking it for every drop of semen it could. Spurt after spurt of thick cum flowed forth from Miku's spasming cock, only subsiding when the black-haired girl could no longer hold herself up and fell on Hibiki, dick pulling out of her ass with a lewd 'pop.'

“I – hah – I love you too, Miku,” Hibiki panted, putting an arm lazily over her oldest friend's back.

“I promise...” Miku started, then paused to catch her breath, “I promise... to never make you hit me again, okay?”

Hibiki nodded and smiled. “It's alright Miku. I promise I'll find all the ways I can to make you feel good.”

“You're so perfect, Hibiki.”

“You're perfecter, Miku.”

\---

“Good morning, Hibiki!” Genjuuro entered the room enthusiastically, a broad smile on his face. “Sorry for interrupting last night, I just wanted to-” he took in his surroundings, noticing a few things that didn't add up. One, there was a Lydian uniform on the floor next to Hibiki's bed. Two, Hibiki was still shirtless, judging by her bare shoulders. Three, Hibiki was blushing deeply. Four, and perhaps most conspicuous, something a great deal larger than Hibiki's legs was moving under the sheets of the hospital bed. Without another word, he turned and left, closing the door firmly behind him.


End file.
